gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Brave
Brave di Sara Bareilles, è una canzone presente nell'episodio Amici-Nemici, il nono della Quinta Stagione. E' cantata da Rachel e Santana. Testo della canzone Santana: You can be amazing You can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug You can be the outcast Or be the backlash of somebody's lack of love Or you can start speaking up Rachel: Nothing's gonna hurt you the way that words do When they settle 'neath your skin Kept on the inside and no sunlight Sometimes the shadow wins But I wonder what would happen if you Rachel e Santana (con le Ziegfield Girls): Say what you wanna say And let the words fall out (Rachel: Honestly) I wanna see you be brave With what you want to say And let the words fall out (Rachel: Honestly) I wanna see you be brave (I just wanna see you) (I just wanna see you) (I just wanna see you) I wanna see you be brave (I just wanna see you) (I just wanna see you) (I just wanna see you) I wanna see you be brave Rachel (con Santana): Everybody's been there, everybody's been stared down By the enemy Fallen for the fear and done some disappearing Bow down to the mighty (Don't run, stop holding your tongue) Santana (con Rachel): Maybe there's a way out of the cage where you live (Maybe one of these days you can let the light in) (Show me how big your brave is) Rachel e Santana (con le Ziegfield Girls): Say what you wanna say And let the words fall out (Rachel: Honestly) I wanna see you be brave With what you want to say And let the words fall out (Rachel: Honestly) I wanna see you be brave (I just wanna see you) (I just wanna see you) (I just wanna see you) I wanna see you be brave (I just wanna see you) (I just wanna see you) (I just wanna see you) I wanna see you be brave Santana: Innocence, your history of silence Santana con Rachel: Won't do you any good Did you think it would? Rachel: Let your words be anything but empty Rachel e Santana (Rachel): Why don't you tell them the truth? Say what you wanna say And let the words fall out Honestly I wanna see you be brave With what you want to say And let the words fall out Honestly (I wanna see you be brave!) Santana (con le Ziegfield Girls): (I just wanna see you) (I just wanna see you) (I just wanna see you) I wanna see you be brave! Rachel con le Ziegfield Girls: I just wanna see you I just wanna see you I just wanna see you Rachel e Santana: I just want to see you be brave! Ziegfeld Girls: I just wanna see you I just wanna see you (Santana: Oh, oh) I just wanna see you Santana e Rachel: I wanna see you be brave Galleria di foto Brave.png Brave-1.png Brave-2.png Brave-3.png Brave-4.png Brave-5.png Brave-6.png Brave-7.png Brave_(Rachel-e-Santana).png Video Navigazione Categoria:Stagione 5 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Canzoni Rachel Berry Categoria:Canzoni Santana Lopez